Alluka Zoldyck
Alluka Zoldyck (アルカ＝ゾルディック) is the second youngest child of Silva, and Kikyo Zoldyck. Under unknown circumstances, she was possessed by a mysterious Dark Continent creature, in which her family named Nanika. The two currently share Alluka's body. She is currently traveling with her older brother Killua Zoldyck all around the world. Background Her birthday is a complete mystery. Alluka Zoldyck's first appearance is in an old family photo of the Zoldyck siblings, and their mother. It was first shown in an earlier Chimera Ant arc chapter illustrating Kalluto's desire to get his older brother back no matter how many years it will take. In the group photo Alluka was not posing together with the rest of the family, instead Alluka was standing at a distance behind them and facing away. Alluka's name was not revealed in the manga until chapter 321, and for a long period of time fan readers of Hunter × Hunter could only guess the name of the facing-away child based on the information about the Zoldyck family provided in the 2004 official HxH data book. Alluka officially makes a debut appearance in the Hunter X Hunter manga in chapter 321 in which Alluka is seen sitting unemotionally on the floor of a room full of dolls. Silva, when talking to Killua about Alluka, refers to Alluka as an it and says that Alluka is the true darkness. Through Killua's flashback of his early childhood, some background information about Alluka is revealed. As a little kid, Alluka once asked Mitsuba, an attendant of the Zoldyck family (not knowing that this was a test by her mother), to do three simple things: such as carrying Alluka, going up a staircase, and raising Alluka up in the air. After Mitsuba did what she was told, Alluka's eyes and mouth suddenly turned pitch black. Freaked out by this, Mitsuba called for help. Killua came and changed Alluka back to normal by asking Alluka to make himself (Killua) go high high, in which Alluka did. After the accident, Killua had to tell his parents about Alluka's secret because Mitsuba had already reported it to them. It turned out that when Alluka had three requests fulfilled, Alluka's eyes and mouth would turn pitch-black, and they would change back to normal but only when Alluka heard and granted a wish. To test out the assumed ability, Alluka's mother Kikyo had ordered Mitsuba to straight away decline any request of her, no matter how small it really was. Due to that, Mitsuba and her lover Hasama, who was not around Alluka at that time, were mysteriously crushed into minced meat simultaneously. Killua explained that this was the consequence of saying 'No' to Alluka's requests 4 times. Some time afterwards, Yasuha, another female servant of the Zoldyck family, gave Alluka a piggyback ride at his request, thus activating wish-granting mode. Giving in to her greed at the time, Yasuha wished that Alluka would make her a billionaire. Alluka agreed and suddenly a large amount of banknotes started to rain down from a blimp in the sky. It was later on reported that a currency transport vessel had suddenly gone missing and by the time it had been found all the money had disappeared, and the captain and crew kept giving nonsensical answers. Illumi became very interested in Alluka's power and asked for Silva's permission to deal with Kasuga, the next servant, to take care of Alluka, in his own way. He told her to listen to Alluka's requests in exchange for his tolerance of her romantic relationship with an outsider to the Zoldyck family. When Kasuga was with Alluka, suddenly Alluka asked her for her liver, in which Kasuga declined. Alluka followed it up with three continuous requests for her duodenum, spine and brain respectively, which were all declined too. As a result of Kasuga's refusal to fulfill those four requests, a total of 67 people, including herself, were killed at the same time by Alluka's strange power. It was learned from this occurrence that Alluka's ability had a cumulative effect; the greater the previous wish was (in terms of fulfillment difficulty), the greater the consequences of refusing Alluka's next set of requests. From this point on, they also learned tthat he requests became much more difficult to fulfill after Alluka had granted a large wish. Personality Before Alluka Zoldyck was formally introduced in the manga and 2011 anime series, Silva refers to his child as a dark, and uncontrollable child, including that Alluka has no soul because of the circumstances of Alluka's birth, and cannot feel emotions. However, once reunited with Alluka's closest brother Killua, Alluka acts like a young child with a loving and lovable personality. Alluka displays a rather simplistic and childlike personality, contrasting with Killua's mature composure. Alluka often acts very happy with Killua, most likely because he was the only one to show any compassion towards Alluka, and trusts him deeply. This implies Alluka has a compassionate personality, contrasting with Alluka's potentially horrific ability. According to Killua, Alluka calls him "Big brother", while Nanika calls him only by his name. Appearance :2011 Alluka Zoldyck is a young small child with long black hair, blue eyes, and pale complexion. Alluka wears the traditional clothes of a Japanese shrine maiden, with boots and a headband adorned with cartoon faces; there are two small straight bunches of hair, each of which is fastened by four hair bands that each are decorated with the same cartoon faces on Alluka's headband, hung down on the sides of the front of Alluka's head. During Alluka's childhood, Alluka had long, straight, unbound hair, and wore boy's clothing. Abilities Unlike her four brothers, Alluka Zoldyck has no combat abilities at all. She is like a normal kid when it comes to fighting and physical endurance.8 However, due to being Nanika's host, her own relatives fear her ability to wipe out the family in an instant.1 Alluka shares an empathic link with Nanika, which allows her to perceive its emotions.11 Nen Alluka has no Nen abilities of her own, and only acts as a condition so Nanika can use her wish-granting powers.14 Hunter X Hunter (Anime) 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Alluka Zoldyck is formally introduced when Killua came back home to Kukuroo Mountain to see his younger sister. He asks for his father's permission but Silva disagrees, while thinking that it's too dangerous despite the fact that Killua knows Alluka better than anyone else in their family.3 After a long talk, his father takes him to Alluka's room, hidden behind a series of five big safety vaults, each of which can only be opened after entering a 10-digit password.2 Alluka excitedly greets Killua when he entered the room, while calling him "Big brother". She first wished for Killua to "die" for her. Next she wanted to play Shiritori1 and lastly, have Killua pat her on the head. Through a surveillance camera, Silva, Kikyo, and Milluki watch the whole scene. Kikyo is delighted in Killua's actions, while Milluki regrets wishing for a PC which made Alluka's wishes on Killua so easy. This earns him a glare from his father. Silva then asks about the rules regarding Alluka's power. When Killua decides to take Alluka with him, Silva disapproves of it and insists that the wish shall be made inside the room. Killua wishes to Alluka that if they are not able to leave the mountain together within 30 minutes, their mother will be killed. If they are, then she will give Killua a kiss on the cheek. Silva lets them leave, but orders a few butlers to accompany them, including Gotoh, Canary, Tsubone, and Amane.4 As they make their way to the hospital where Gon is, a truck whose drivers were being manipulated by Illumi crashes their car. Killua protects Alluka; according to the restriction rules that their father laid down, if Killua stays at least one meter away from Alluka, they will be taken home instantly. As Illumi and Hisoka watch from afar, the assassin asks the latter to eliminate the butlers, or if possible, take Alluka away from Killua. Using his Godspeed ability, Killua escapes their butlers with ease but Tsubone follows them.5 Killua and Alluka continue to escape and are still followed by Tsubone.6 Killua tries to escape faster but Tsubone uses her ability that can catch up to Speed of Lightning's velocity. The two Zoldycks reach the airport and ride in an airship to further escape Illumi. Alluka is seen sleeping inside while Killua drives the airship himself. He explains to Morel about Alluka's wish-granting ability, which Morel thinks is a vaguely terrifying ability.7 Quotes *Big bro!!! Relationships 'Killua Zoldyck' 'Gon Freecss' Knownable Relatives *'Maha Zoldyck' (Great Great Grandfather) *'Great Grandmother' (status unknown) *'Zeno Zoldyck' (Grandfather) *'Unnamed Grandmother' (status unknown) *'Kikyo Zoldyck' (Mother) *'Silva Zoldyck' (Father) *'Illumi Zoldyck' (1st Older brother) *'Milluki Zoldyck' (2nd Older brother) *'Killua Zoldyck' (3rd Older brother) *'Kalluto Zoldyck' (Younger brother) Trivia *She was never shown or mentioned in the 1999 anime series. *In the 2011 anime version, Alluka appeared in a silhouette of the Zoldyck family members, alongside the Zoldyck's unnamed grandmother who is yet to appear in the manga or anime. In the silhouette, Alluka is holding Killua's hand. *The Viz translation of the manga reverses the way Alluka and Nanika refer to Killua. In the English version of the manga, Alluka calls Killua by his name while Nanika calls him "big brother". Alluka shares some similarities with Yukina from YuYu Hakusho. *Both are a younger sister who share a close relationship with an older brother. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Maaya Uchida (2011 series) *'English' : Xanthe Huynh (2011 series) Gallery Alluka.jpg|Alluka in the anime Category:Characters Category:Females